How to be a Kitsune
by MidnightOkami
Summary: We are many things, fighters we are not, unless we must. We are pranksters, we are illusionists, we are Lovers. I can teach you these things. I can teach you how to be a kitsune.


Alright so this is technically my second story... but I'm not to happy with how my first is going so i have opted for a slightly different approach. I will, hopefully, be making a rather playful and flirty Naruto. He needs some lovin. The story likely won't be all that battle intensive but i will be following a lot of the canon flow as a base. so without further delay I give you chapter one of How to be a Kitsune.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"Yatta! I did it! I actually did it!" came the exuberant cry of one Naruto Uzumaki, followed by ten more. In a small clearing in the forest, near a run down old shack, stood eleven Narutos all wearing the same proud smile. He had finally done it, he had finally found a Bunshin Jutsu he could use, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Dispelling his clones, Naruto turned to look at the newly arrived Iruka Umino, an average height shinobi with black hair pulled into a pony tail and dark eyes, a scar ran across the bridge of his nose into each cheek.

"Iruka-sensei! I did it, now you can pass me!" exclaimed an excited Naruto

"Naruto, what are you talking about? Do you know how much trouble you are in for stealing the forbidden scroll of seals?" Shouted an angry Iruka.

"Wha? But... but Mizuki-sensei said if I could learn a jutsu from this scroll I could graduate." Naruto was confused. Why was he in trouble, he was only doing what his sensei told him to.

"Naruto. You~"

"Ahahahahaha, How pitiful. Naruto, Give me the scroll." Shouted a voice from up in the trees.

"Mizuki, What are you doing." growled Iruka.

"Ahahahaha. Naruto, would you like to know a secret, or perhaps 'would you like to know the truth' would be a better question." laughed Mizuki.

"NO Mizuki, you know it's forbidden to speak of that."

"Hah. You see Naruto, 12 years ago a law was created, but you weren't told of it."

"Wha... Why, why wasn't I told?" asked a confused Naruto.

"You see, the law was created because of you, because of what you are. You, Naruto, are the nine tailed fox that killed so many and destroyed the village 12 years ago. That is why everyone hates you AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto froze. ' I-I'm the kyuubi? That's why they all hate me?'

Naruto was abruptly shaken from his thoughts, now staring up at Iruka, A Fuuma Shuriken embedded in his back. Sadness evident in his eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto, I should have been there for you more, to guide you, to help you. I know the pain of being alone, that yearning for acknowledgment from others. I should have been there for you."spoke Iruka, tears in his eyes.

Naruto didn't know what to do, he was scared and confused. He ran, as fast as he could, to try and clear his head and make sense of what he had learned.

After several minutes of running Naruto stopped and hid behind a tree, the forbidden scroll of seals clutched to his chest. Behind him he heard Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei drop into the clearing.

"You know we have to stop him Iruka, The fox will use the power in that scroll to destroy the whole village." chided Mizuki.

"You're right Mizuki," said Iruka.

'I knew it, he's just like the rest of them.' thought Naruto

"The fox would do that, but not Naruto. He is not the fox, he is my student and I am proud to call him that!" shouted Iruka

Naruto was shocked. 'He-he does care about me.'

"You know Iruka, you're starting to get on my nerves. I was going to finish you off later but I change my mind, you die now." Pulling the other Fuuma Shuriken off of his back Mizuki charged at Iruka.

'So this is how it ends, I'm sorry Naruto' Iruka closed his eyes and awaited the killing blow, too injured by now to defend himself.

"Oophh"

"Don't you lay a finger on my Sensei Mizuki-teme." Shouted Naruto after head butting Mizuki.

"Damn brat, what can a pathetic failure like you do to a chunin like me. I'll finish this in one blow."shouted Mizuki.

"Naruto! What are you doing? Run before he kills you, protect the scroll." choked out Iruka.

"No sensei," Looking at Mizuki, eyes as cold as ice "Try and hurt my precious person and I will return the pain a thousand-fold. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Iruka and Mizuki were stunned, there were Naruto clones everywhere. Hundreds of them all glaring at Mizuki. "Whats wrong Mizuki-teme, I thought you were going to finnish me in one blow. Get him!" yelled Naruto.

Mizuki didn't stand a chance, out numbered hundreds to one, Mizuki lay in the middle of the clearing bruised and unconscious.

"Naruto. Come here for a second." Iruka called out from behind him. Turning around Naruto walked over and knelt in front of Iruka. "Yes, Iruka-sensei?" "Close your eyes Naruto" said Iruka, a small smile on his face. Closing his eyes, Naruto felt a weight settle onto his head. "You can open your eyes Naruto," opening his eyes he saw Iruka smiling at him. "I'm proud of you Naruto, Congratulations, you pass." Reaching up to his forehead Naruto felt a steel plate with an engraving on it. It was a Hitai-ate, he was now a graduated shinobi. Tears streamed down his face as he lunged at Iruka. "Thank you Sensei."

"You're welcome Naruto. Now, why don't we see about returning that scroll to the hokage Mmm?" Naruto laughed nervously "Hehehe, yeah I suppose we should probably do that, shouldn't we."

_**~Hokage Office~**_

Naruto stood, nervously, in front of the Sandame Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Umm, hi jiji."

The Hokage sat in his chair behind his desk, full Kage robes on, his hat shadowing his eyes. "Tell me my boy, do you know what you have done tonight?"

Naruto shifted from one foot to the other nervously. "Yes jiji, I~"

"You uncovered a traitor of Konoha, apprehended that traitor and protected village secrets" the edge of the Hokages hat rose to reveal the smiling face of an old man. "Mind you, you did steal the forbidden scroll of seals but in light of the traitor that was after it and the fact he did not get away with it I suppose we can overlook that. Wouldn't you agree Iruka?"

Iruka smiled "Yes Hokage-sama. Oh, and Naruto, team placement is in one week, I will see you there."

Naruto could barely contain his joy. "Alright sensei I will see you next week. See you around Jiji." With that Naruto made his exit, bolting from the office to head home for the night.

"He really is an amazing boy isn't he Hokage-sama" The Hokage chuckled lightly, "Yes he is Iruka, he will accomplish great things one day."

_**~Narutos Appartment~**_

Naruto trudged into his apartment, exhaustion finally catching up to him. "Ugh, I'm so tired. I don't think I have ever used so much Chakra. Need sleep..." Said a groggy Naruto. Stumbling his way through his apartment Naruto managed to get to his room and promptly collapsed onto his bed.

_**~Mindscape~**_

"Ugh...What the, where the hell am I?" Sitting up, Naruto found himself in what looked to be a large sewer pipe. Grey, Stone walls cut in a circular shape, Pipes running along the ceiling and a small trickle of water flowing around him. Standing up and looking himself over Naruto noticed he wasn't wet. 'Hmm, odd' Looking down the corridor in both directions he shrugged his shoulders and simply started walking.

After walking for what felt like close to an hour Naruto came upon a doorway leading into a large room. Stepping into the room he could see smooth stone walls stretching out hundreds of feet, the room was huge. In what he could only guess was the middle of the room was an enormous gate, bars as thick as his chest, and the only thing holding the gate shut was a simple piece of paper with the word seal written on it.

"Where the hell am I? What is this place?" Movement behind the bars caught his attention. "Hello? Is someone in there?" Another movement, then he saw it. A giant fox stepped into the light, Red eyes looked down at him. Fur that seemed to move like fire, Nine tails swaying like ethereal flames tipped in black as dark as night moved behind the mighty fox. He could not help but stare. "Yo-You're..." he stuttered, an accusing finger pointed forward. A Mischievous grin spread across its giant maw as it crouched down to get a better look at him.

**"So, We finally meet."**

A/N: So tell me what you think of it. Next chapter will have their conversation and such.


End file.
